Forget and Remember
by Sweet Lu
Summary: Sam and Deeks are partners on an operation that highlights their differences and has them fighting for their lives.


_The background operations mentioned in this story are from my earlier stories, not from the TV show._

* * *

><p><strong>Forget and Remember<strong>

Sam didn't know why he let Deeks get to him, but ever since he was partnered with him on this case, the guy had bugged the hell out of him. When Deeks was working with Kensi, Sam only had to be around him a short amount of time in the mornings or occasionally during briefings, but spending all day with him was wearing thin. He talked too much and questioned whatever Sam said or told him to do and he kept pressing until Sam answered whatever questions he had. Deeks was funny, he would give him that, but a little of his humor went a long way as far as Sam was concerned. Now, whenever he looked at Callen he saw a smirk on his face that made him wonder if he didn't have something to do with the two of them being paired up on this assignment. And if he was, Sam was going to make him pay.

Sam thought that he and Deeks had gotten over their wariness of each other. Deeks had saved the team's life in the desert, and Sam would never forget that or be free of the guilt he felt over the ordeal Deeks had endured because of him. And Sam had been as devastated as the rest of the team, when they thought he had been killed while undercover for the LAPD. Still, there was just something about the two of them that did not mesh well as partners.

Sam had grown up wanting to be a Navy SEAL, and when he accomplished that goal, he became all about being part of a team, but Deeks, as an undercover cop, was used to operating on his own, and that caused problems between the two of them. They still didn't trust each other like partners need to, and that worried Sam, especially on this case, because the people they were dealing with were ruthless mercenaries and everyone needed to be on their toes on this case or things could get out of hand fast.

He had talked with Hetty about his concerns but it was her opinion that Deeks was just nervous about working with him and that Sam should be patient with the young man. Hell, he wasn't that young, Sam thought. But he had to admit he was young in experience, and Sam knew he needed to take control of the situation since he was a senior agent and Deeks was still just a cop. Sam had to learn to trust him the way Kensi did, but for some reason, that was hard for him. He knew Deeks was good in a firefight, he had seen that, but he didn't have the kind of confidence in him that he had in Callen, and he probably never would. He just wasn't sure Deeks would have his back when he needed him to, and that played with his confidence in dangerous situations and made him worry about this assignment.

Now, as they drove up to the ranch, he put all those thoughts in the back of his mind, and began to go over what they needed to be looking for with Deeks. This was just one of the properties held by the man responsible for running an international arms ring, and they needed to make sure he and his mercenaries weren't stockpiling weapons here.

"Sam, I know what we're looking for, I was in the briefing this morning just like you." Deeks was testy and seemed angry today. "I was the guy in the blue shirt, remember me?"

"I remember you joking around," Sam said raising his voice. "I just want to make sure we're on the same page and that you were paying attention at the briefing instead of flirting with Kensi."

"I have done this kind of thing before, you know," Deeks shot back. "And I wasn't flirting with Kensi. Okay, maybe a little." Then that cocky smile appeared on his face that Sam thought was just plain irritating.

"Deeks, you better be alert out here or you could get us both killed," Sam said angrily.

"You don't trust me, do you Sam?" Deeks said, all of a sudden quite serious. "Why did you agree to partner with me, if you don't think I'll have your back?"

"I wasn't given a choice." Sam said bluntly and got out of the car.

Deeks sat quietly in the car before slowly opening the door and solemnly getting out. He walked past Sam without looking at him and headed towards the barn. Sam thought he should say something but wasn't sure what. He hadn't meant to tell him that but it was the truth so he let it go.

They hadn't seen any cars or evidence of people around so they explored the barn and a couple of out buildings and then joined up back at the stable. The ranch was on the edge of the Los Angeles National Forest and there was a lot of open space surrounding it. Sam had been sure this was where the group would hide the weapons, but it didn't look like that was the case.

Deeks wouldn't look at him, and that made Sam mad.

"Listen Deeks, we're partners on this assignment and we need to make the best of it." Sam walked up and got in his face. "So, grow up."

"My growing up isn't the issue, Sam," he said quietly. "This is what I was talking about in the desert. You don't trust me and you never will, no matter what I do or say." Then he turned back toward the stable.

Sam's anger boiled over at that comment and he grabbed Deeks' arm and spun him back around to face him. He started to say something when Deeks' eyes widened in surprise.

"Sam, your six!" he shouted and shoved Sam out of the way as gunfire erupted. As Sam hit the ground, he saw Deeks fall backwards into the stable wall. Sam pulled his gun and returned fire, taking out one of the oncoming mercenaries, and then moved towards Deeks who was lying limp on the ground. Sam managed to pull him inside, but felt the impact of a bullet hitting his leg, and he went down. The other mercenary was closing fast and Sam turned just in time and fired, hitting the guy twice in the upper chest.

He rolled over and checked where he had been hit in the thigh. Luckily, the bullet had gone all the way through, but he needed to stop the bleeding. He crawled over to Deeks and saw that he had been hit twice. Once in the left shoulder and the other in the head. That scared Sam, and he quickly checked for a pulse. It was weak but he was alive. He looked closely at the wound, trying to decide how deep it was and determined that it had just grazed his head, but it was bleeding badly. He stripped Deeks shirt off and started tearing it into strips to use as bandages. He tied one strip around his own thigh as tight as he could stand and then tied one around Deeks' head, but the bleeding only slowed slightly. Deeks tee-shirt was soaked in blood from the wound in his shoulder and Sam applied pressure until the bleeding almost stopped and then packed the wound with the remaining remnants of Deeks shirt and tied it as tightly as he could.

Sam could hear voices out in the yard as more mercenaries surrounded their car. He knew they would have to escape out the back and hide in the forest and then try to reach Eric for a rescue. With both of them wounded, Sam knew it was going to be tough going.

"Deeks," Sam said quietly, slapping his face to try and bring him around. "Deeks, I need you to wake up, come on."

Sam knew he wouldn't be able to carry Deeks with his leg as bad as it was, and he needed Deeks to be somewhat mobile if they were to get out of here alive. But Deeks didn't respond. Sam reached for his phone and tried to get Eric, but he had no signal. He checked on the mercs again and saw four of them heading up the hill toward the stable, and he tried again to wake Deeks.

"Deeks! Wake up!" slapping him harder this time. Deeks moaned and then opened his eyes. He stared at Sam blankly, but Sam couldn't worry about that now. He stood unsteadily to his feet and pulled Deeks up, draping his arm over his shoulder and supporting him as he dragged him towards the back of the stable.

"Move, Deeks, or we're dead." Sam whispered.

They stumbled out the back and into a copse of trees and down a slight hill. Sam hoped they weren't leaving a bloody trail behind them, but he couldn't stop to check. Deeks was able to bear some of his own weight and that helped. The pain in Sam's leg began to pulsate and he was beginning to see grey stars dancing in his vision. He could hear Deeks' breathing become labored and he knew they had to stop soon. As they staggered through the dry weeds and scrub brush, he spotted a fallen oak and headed for it. The tree was huge, with lots of limbs that would provide them with good cover and a place to rest for a little while. He lowered Deeks into a crook between two giant limbs and then collapsed.

Sam wasn't sure, but he thought he had passed out. He quickly checked to see if they had been followed, but couldn't see or hear anyone. He knew the mercs were out there looking for them and he knew what would happen if they found them. He tried Eric again, but still had no signal. Then Sam turned to check on Deeks, and what he saw shocked the hell out of him. Deeks was sitting against the tree with his weapon pointed straight at him and a deadly look on his face.

"Who are you?" Deeks asked in a low, husky voice. His eyes were dark and very serious, so Sam knew he was not joking. Sam put his hands out to show he was friendly, but Deeks' aim never wavered.

"I'm Sam," he said, realizing that the gunshot to Deeks' head must have caused temporary amnesia. This was not what he needed right now and he had no idea how to deal with it. "You've been shot in the head, so you don't remember, but we are partners at NCIS."

"How do I know it wasn't you who shot me?" he said as his breathing became more ragged. His hands began to shake slightly, but Sam could tell how determined he was and he didn't move.

"Look, Deeks, I've been wounded, too," Sam bent his knee and raised his leg so Deeks could see his bloody leg.

"Is that my name?" Deeks asked. Sweat began to break out on his face and the gun dipped slightly towards the ground.

"Yes. Your name is Marty Deeks and you are a LAPD detective." Sam said softly.

Deeks quickly raised the gun back to level. "I thought you said we were partners at NCIS? Which is it?"

"Actually it's both." Sam knew the complete explanation was too complicated right now, so he left it at that. If he couldn't convince Deeks that he was not his enemy, he knew they would not be able to survive. They needed each other.

"Who shot us?" Deeks asked, his eyes slowly blinking. Sam could see he was very close to passing out.

"Mercenaries that work for an arms dealer." Sam got ready to take Deeks' gun as soon as he lost consciousness, but then Deeks' head snapped back up and he looked quickly to his right. Sam heard it too. The crack of a branch breaking. And Sam pulled his gun and checked the area. He knew if they started firing it would bring every merc in the area down on them, so he motioned for Deeks to lie down as he did the same. Sam was amazed when Deeks did what he asked.

They saw the man pass just below them and walk down a slope towards the creek. When he was sure the danger was past, he sat up and looked over at Deeks. He was unconscious and lying prone with his gun pointed towards the direction the merc had gone. Sam dragged himself over to him and took the gun from his hand. He rolled him over onto his back and checked his pulse, which was weak and erratic. He was burning with fever and Sam began to wonder just how the hell he was going to get them out of this.

He sat with his back against the rough bark of the tree and watched the labored breathing of his wounded partner. Deeks had saved his life by pushing him out of the line of fire and taking the bullets meant for him. Sam knew he had all the proof he needed that he could trust him with his life. He also realized he had always had it; he just didn't want to admit it. Now he just hoped he could get them both out alive and have the chance to make things right between them. They had to move, now, while he still had the strength and before they both lost too much blood. He knew they needed to get to higher ground where they might be able to get a signal and call for help, because without it they were dead.

Once again Sam slapped Deeks lightly to wake him, calling his name softly, afraid to give away their position by raising his voice. Deeks groaned weakly and put his hand to his head, crying out as he touched the spot where the bullet had creased his skull. Sam quickly put his hand over his mouth in case he cried out again. Deeks opened his eyes and looked at Sam with the same blank expression he'd had in the stable. It frightened him, but he knew they had to get going, so he helped him to his feet and they began to move.

As they stumbled through the heavy undergrowth, he could feel Deeks straining to stay on his feet. His body was burning up and Sam started scanning the area before them for another place they could rest. He was afraid that if Deeks fell now, out in the open, he wouldn't be able to get him back on his feet. Sam leaned briefly against a tree, letting them both catch their breath, when he saw a small outcropping of rocks. It was small, but it would have to do, because Deeks was almost out.

He was surprised to find a protected hollow within the rocks that would give them good cover. He sat Deeks down with his back against a large granite boulder, and felt relief flood through him as he lowered himself to the ground. Sam's body began to shake from exhaustion and his mind began to fog. Then Deeks voice brought him back.

"How long have we been partners?" he asked. His voice was barely above a whisper, but Sam could tell he was troubled by his inability to remember who he was. As they faced each other, Sam wondered what it must feel like to have your mind become a blank slate. No memories of your past, no guideposts to anchor you, just the present, experiencing everything fresh, seeing everything and everyone for the first time in your mind, and basing decisions on instant impressions. Sam thought the only thing you would be able to count on was your instinct.

"A week," Sam said and saw confusion on Deeks' face so he hastily added, "We've worked together for over a year, just not as partners. This is our first case as partners."

"Who was my partner before you?" he doggedly questioned.

"Kensi Blye," Sam smiled at the cop as he said her name. Maybe she would jog his memory.

A small smile flitted across Deeks' face as he asked, "Is she hot?" And Sam knew some of his roguish personality was still intact.

"Oh yeah, but if she had heard you say that, you would have a serious bruise somewhere on your body right now." Sam laughed.

"She sounds tough," Deeks said and the familiar smile returned. The sight of it didn't irritate Sam like it usually did; it actually made him feel a little better, like things were almost normal.

"Am I a good partner?" he asked slowly, putting his head back and closing his eyes. Sam could see exhaustion was overtaking him, but he was still fighting to find out who he was.

"You were wounded saving my life." Sam said quietly.

Deeks opened his eyes and stared at Sam for a long time and then said, "I must care about you, then." And he closed his eyes and finally drifted into asleep.

Deeks simple comment broke something loose in Sam, and he felt tears well in his eyes. The truth of that innocent statement hit Sam hard. They had been spoken by a man who knew nothing of their history together, who knew nothing of their strained relationship, who could only go by what had happened in the last few hours, and his conclusion had been based on his own reaction to a life-threatening situation. You wouldn't save someone's life if you didn't care about him. It was so honest and so true that Sam was stunned by the simplicity of it.

He watched Deeks sleep and began to reevaluate his opinions of him. Seeing the essence of the man, without his guard up, had changed his perspective. He was more sure than ever that the laid back persona that Deeks projected was just that part of himself he wanted others to see. There was more to him than that, but it protected his core self from scrutiny, and knowing what Deeks had gone through as a child, Sam understood.

The sound of voices snapped him out of his reverie and he tried to determine what direction the men were coming from. He saw four mercenaries walking along the ridgeline above them. They were heavily armed and scanning the terrain, looking for them. He knew if they saw the rocky outcrop they would check it. Instinctively, he moved back towards Deeks, drawing both their guns and settling next to his partner. Then he felt Deeks hand on his arm and he turned to look at him.

"Gun." Deeks said, and Sam handed it to him and heard him blow out his breath as he mentally prepared for battle. Their cover was good, and the opening to the hollow they were in was small, so they might have a chance, even though they were outnumbered. They waited side by side as they heard the men approach, their weapons aimed at the opening. They could hear the men breathing as they came closer. They both fired at the first head they saw and the merc fell dead in front of them. The next man came in firing and Sam was surprised ricochets didn't kill them both. The man died in the opening and Sam began to think they might survive. Before he could finish that thought a shadow fell across them as one of the men stood up above them on top of the outcrop. But Deeks swung his gun up immediately, firing rapidly and the man fell back. They were both breathing heavily now, as they waited for the fourth man.

"I can wait you out, you know," the man yelled to them. "I'm calling in some reinforcements, so you two just sit in there bleeding, while I have a nice drink of water." Then Sam heard him talking on his cell phone and his heart leaped. There was a signal here, and he quickly pulled out his cell and pushed the emergency button. God, he hoped Callen got here fast, he was getting tired of this and he knew Deeks was close to shutting down. If more mercs showed up before help arrived, he didn't know if they would be able to fight them off again.

"Who was your partner before me?" Deeks said softly, still pressing for answers. Apparently, doggedness was part of his core personality, not something he did just to irritate people.

"Callen," Sam said. "He's the leader of our team."

"Why did you change partners? Was the guy unbearable to work with?" Deeks asked seriously. And Sam almost laughed out loud, and wondered if he should tell him how he had really felt about the change, but he knew now was not the time.

"No, Callen's a good guy and a close friend. It was just logistics for this one operation." Sam told him quietly.

"So, after this case I get my hot partner back?" Deeks cocky smile softened the look in his tired blue eyes, and it made Sam laugh lightly.

"I'm gonna tell her you said that." Sam said.

"Will she punch me?"

"Probably."

Then they sat side by side waiting for whatever came next.

...

Sam jerked awake, angry that he had let himself fall asleep. Deeks was unconscious and he couldn't wake him. He heard voices talking just outside, and he knew this was the end. He took Deeks' gun and checked the ammo in both and prepared for the firefight to come. Then he thought he heard the sound of a chopper, but he couldn't be sure. He noticed that the men outside had stopped talking and he knew they had heard it too. Suddenly he saw two choppers come in low over the ridgeline and he heard the mercs shout warnings and begin to run for the tree line below. He could see the tactical team firing as they followed the running mercenaries. The other chopper set down just beyond their hiding place and he heard Callen yelling his name.

"Here, G," Sam yelled, but he was so weak he wasn't sure anyone would hear him. Then he saw Callen's worried face appear in the entrance to their hollow and he smiled and relaxed for the first time all day.

"Sam, you okay?" Callen asked.

"I am now," Sam said as Callen helped him to his feet. "But Deeks is in bad shape."

Kensi came in, rushing quickly to Deeks' side and looking at Sam with fear on her face.

"He's still alive Kens, but he was shot in the head, and he doesn't know who he is." Sam told her.

"Amnesia?" Callen said and then turned to yell for the medics.

Deeks opened his eyes as Kensi began to examine his wounds and he looked at her so seriously she sat back.

"Sam was right, you are hot?" he said and then a familiar, cocky smile appeared on his face and she punched him in the leg.


End file.
